Beast
by TheLustofkilling
Summary: Beast, it is what lingers in all of us, and once in a while, we HAVE to feed it. Nny kills again. Worth a read. Come in and have a look. Oneshot.


-1A story that is just for you. And here I give it just to you. Just something to think about. Sweet dreams and decaying thoughts.

Chapter: 0046 BEAST

She screamed. She screamed again. Then everything was silent.

Something in the back of his mind wavered. It clashed with a thundering power and allowed nothing to pass into the distance. No, it stayed. Like a thunderstorm that would never pass, and it would linger over your house. Only, this wasn't, isn't, your house. This is his house. A domain were no one would dare to come unless they vowed to loose their life in the seconds to come after they entered. Then there would be that odd silence that would follow them after death.

Oh god! The silence. It was as if it would break you. After death was suppose to be something that you loved, craved for. The eternity God would give you after your life as a human or animal. Or beast. Yes, a beast. Who in the world could now conclude that they were human. Who could say that they were any higher then the animal that would call in the night, or pick the meat off of dead decaying animals?

But a beast. Yes, a beast, anyone could be a beast. Anyone in the world was one now. A beast that only eats other beasts. Then would give a call of their own in their cry of triumph after the fact, of course, of death. The death that they would give to the person next to them. That was the glory in these beasts.

He smiled. 'Why would someone come here?' He thought. 'Can't they hear the cry of the beast?' he asked himself.

There was saneness in his thoughts. You see, because he was in fact, sane. He was the very definition of it. It was everyone around him that wasn't. They were the beasts, he was the kind. The kind of the beasts. And like all bests, and if they are king, he craved his meat.

There was something that tinged in his stomach. Something that was there, yet it wasn't. It tingled only a moment and then was gone, like a breeze on a nice day, when the sun wasn't so hot. When the clouds would give you a brief moment of shade, and then shine on you again with happiness. Now the sun seemed to blind you and then give you a headache that you didn't need. That was the definition of this breeze.

Irony. The Irony that this man knew of was this: Who ever was at that door, would be his pray. And yet the creature, the other beast, did not know of it.

He walked over to the door, 'Only forgiveness from those who sin.' He thought in a melancholy dream world. He grabbed onto the doorknob that was tinted a color that it had not originally been. A small rusted bulb that protruded out from the door and then gave a sound of crying when you twisted it hard enough. Once rich and happy, now torn and broken.

The door creaked open and the man gazed out. "Who?" He said with a faint voice, almost on the verge of cracking because of the laugh he felt coming on.

There was some woman outside. She held open a box of pills, "Pills. They will make you feel so good."

Her voice was soft, and flighty, as if she were relaxed and miles away from earth. Her clothes were torn in areas they shouldn't have been and she had the stale smell of pee lingering on her. Her hair was greasy and jetted back. It was blonde and tainted black, not from hair dye, but from grease. Her smile was fake, and on for the show. Her shorts were shorter then they needed to be, and she looked dirty. Her fingers where rimmed with dirt and her body was dirty from days of neglecting a shower or bath. Her breath was bad and hinted to the man that it was filled with rotten teeth. He looked at her.

"Come in." 'Your perfect. For the world to have you, it would be a shame to let you live.' He thought. He never put the thoughts into words because he didn't find a need to.

"Okay." She said with a smile.

Beasts, human. Both were dumb.

I cringed away again as she shoved the box of pills in my face. Their little pacts looked snug and happy, in their little hiding places. They were in fact, deadly.

The man leaned away, "What kind?" He asked, beginning to see the fading light of day leak away from the windows.

This would be a good time to do it. Simple, nothing that needed a show for anyone. Nothing like the calm of God by your side when it came to the night. The windows gave way and allowed the fading sun to leave.

The room began to fill with that sad darkness, but neither of the people in the room saw it. They only felt it. A cold breeze that chilled the bones and began to freeze the bones in their bodies. A nasty feeling that I hope no one in this world ever gets to feel.

"Good. You won't feel a thing." She smiled as she winked at him and then began to twist her body in a way so that her areas would show to the man.

The man was un fazed. He simply looked away and then pointed to his beat up kitchen and then slithered away, "Ill get my money." He said with a hiss.

Something in him growled. 'Kill her.' It said over and over again. It was like a droning whisper. It was loud enough to be heard, but not obeyed.

The man grabbed a knife, his long slender hand gripping the blade as if it were a normal thing. Like money. Money was something that everyone wanted. They desired it and longed for it's touch. Perhaps more then they longed for the touch of another person.

The man walked back, the knife behind him. He knew the girl wouldn't even give a second thought as to why the man held the knife behind his back, but more so as to what he was going to buy and how much.

"Your back." She said cheerfully. As if she could tell that being alone was better in this house then being with him, even in her state.

The man allowed a smile to contort onto his face as he gave a hint of his happiness. "Yes. I am back."

"This house, is odd." She giggled, "But I like it. I like odd." She got up, trying to set the box down on the crate she had been sitting on, but, instead she let it drop to the ground.

Her body walked over to him, it tripping over things that weren't there, and then falling from grace as she pretended to fall. "Help me up." She said with a weak voice.

The man gave a smile, "Of course." He held out his hand.

She gave his hand a pull, so that it would come closer to her fallen body and broken spirit, "Seal the deal?" She whispered to him, then she kissed and licked his hand.

The man kept all of the urges to tear his hand away. Instead, he pulled her up and then began to laugh.

The woman laughed to, thinking that she understood what he was getting at. Only if she knew. Poor beast. What a poor beast she was. Lost and she didn't even know it.

He gripped her hand tighter and ignored the little mutter and groan of disapproval she gave. Then he slipped his other hand out from behind his back.

Suddenly, the woman didn't seem so out of state, she must have sensed that her last few seconds on earth were up and she gave a scream. It was accompanied by the scream that was in the man's head. Both in unison as one screamed of pain and horror and the other of glee and appreciation.

The knife cut up and through the girl's throat. It split up and hit bones as the man pushed all of his strength in the knife as he tore through flesh and bone.

What a good sound. So nice, so even. Heaven it's self couldn't make a better sound. It was so loving too. The beast in him was the thing that loved this sound. Someone in him cried, while the beast gave it's happy laugh outside of the body. Controlling everything that was going on.

"So lovely." He whispered at the girl as she giggled her death wish.

"No..Die…" She said.

The man laughed again. He let the body fall, the hard 'thunk' not unusual in this house. Then he turned away and began to walk toward his kitchen. He needed to clean the blood off of his hands. The beast had had its fill, now it would rest till it needed another.

Shadows sunk into him as if they were a greater monster, a more stronger beast, as he disappeared into the kitchen.

End. That was Nny by the way. The man. The girl was just some girl. Yeah…not a novel, or a best seller, just something you read at night and then think about before you sleep. Review, no flamers though. Tell me if you want more, I am up for suggestions on what kind of stories you want to read, but don't want and or have the time to write yourself. See you around and remember: Someone you don't want to is always watching you.

-TheLustofKilling

If you fell into the darkness, I would come for you.

If you drank the poison, I would drink it too.

If you stayed up past the day, I would dare to stay not fray…

but if you said you loved…

then I would surly die, the heavens wont accept me, and I would surly cry.

Enjoy the endless nights awake, and remember who brought you them. Me.


End file.
